


I Tease You Because I Miss You

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, M/M, Mentions of Takumi, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Xander and Leo meet up for coffee to discuss Leo's engagement. Xander recognizes marks on his arm, if only because he has matching ones. Teasing ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are giving each other three words prompts to create short stories. The prompts that made this piece were: Lilies, Bondage, and Cafe.

They met in a cafe outside of Xander’s workplace. It was a small place, virtually hidden from the main street. There were only six tables inside, each sitting four, and Leo was sitting near the window in the front, sunlight making his blond hair shine gold. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a high collar, despite the summer heat, Leo had already ordered and a latte sat steaming in front of him next to a stack of three books. Xander hoped he hadn't made his brother wait too long.

“Apologies if I'm late, I stopped to grab you these.” Xander extended out an arm with a bouquet of white lilies wrapped in blue tissue. “Congratulations, on your engagement Leo.”

Leo accepted the lilies with a smile, and set them gently on the table. “You weren't late, I was early. I enjoy the quiet atmosphere here,” He readjusted himself, moving to sit up straight, “and thank you, for giving Takumi your blessing. He told me what you said to him.”

“I've seen him as family for years now. Though our families share rivalries I can see he treats you with nothing but love.” Xander chuckled to himself, remembering the first time Leo brought Takumi over for dinner as a his boyfriend, father was rarely home to eat, so it was just him, Leo, and Takumi. “Tough love, but love all the same.” He remembered the teasing jabs between them that occurred the whole night. “Years of rivalry and yet you ended up being so alike you couldn't hate each other.”

Leo did his best to hide his embarrassment, but he couldn't hide it from his elder brother and Xander didn't say anything to tease him about it. Leo cleared his throat, and took a sip of his latte. “Are you going to order something?” He changed the subject.

Xander glanced at his wrist watch. “I guess I should, I cleared my schedule for the afternoon.”

Leo raised his arm and waved over to the person at the counter. “Jakob, could I get a drink for my brother here?” He turned to Xander, “What would you like?”

“A cappuccino will do, thank you,” Xander said across the room. That's when Xander noticed the marks on Leo's wrist where his shirt had lifted. He recognized the imprint and the redness of irritated skin. It was rope burn, the same kind of marks his boyfriend, Laslow, left on his own arms.

“My pleasure, I'll bring it to you when it's finished.” The barista was curt, but Xander was distracted his thoughts.

They sat in comfortable silence as Xander debated bringing up the marks with his brother, if only to let him cover it up again before the barista came over with his drink. Leo stared out the window at the passersby on the street.

“Maybe I should have gotten you yellow lilies instead of white ones?” Xander gestured towards the exposed wrist. He decided he hadn't teased his brother enough lately.

Leo looked down and his eyes widened and face flushed deep red as he quickly pulled his shirt sleeve back down. He avoided Xander’s gaze and fumbled for his latte to take a drink. It wasn't like Leo to lose his composure like that. Xander figured it must be a sensitive topic for him.

“You don't need to be so embarrassed, Leo. It's hardly an offensive activity.” Xander tried to reassure him.

“I don't need my brother knowing my bedroom proclivities.”

Silence fell over them once more. Jakob came and went with the cappuccino and left for the back room to do some dishes, leaving the two of them to be the only ones in the front shop.

Xander sipped his drink, enjoying the bitter taste of the espresso. He glanced over to Leo, who had picked up one of his books and hid his face behind it.

“You know, I never would expected you to be on the receiving end.”

“Xander, could please just drop it? I would expect this kind of teasing from Niles or even Camilla, but never you.”

Xander laughed. “I suppose I just miss my brother. I haven't seen you in a while.”

“Will you be making it to the engagement party?” Leo really was quite good at changing the subject.

Xander decided to drop it for today. “Yes, I'll be there. Elise won't stop talking about it. She's quite excited to help you plan your wedding.”

“I know. I can't tell who's more excited, her or us.” Leo smiled, setting his book back down. “Takumi’s friend Oboro is planning our outfits, Sakura asked if she could officiate, and Camilla is already pulling out all of my baby photos for a slideshow. The wedding’s not for a year yet!” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hope she knows I get the final say it what goes up.” he muttered.

“A year will go by faster than you think. Before you know it you'll be walking down the aisle and saying your vows.”

“Speaking of walking down the aisle, there's a reason I asked you for coffee today.”

Xander raised an eyebrow.

“I was wondering if you would stand by me at the alter? I mean, it's not like father will be joining us…” He trailed off, a scowl settling into his features.

Xander remembered when Leo had introduced Takumi to father, if you could have even called it an introduction. It was over dinner at their father's place and it hadn’t gone over well. Xander had never been more terrified of his father, and it was part of the reason he hadn't made his relationship public. He still worked for his father's company, and was set to inherit it when he died. A few days after the dinner, Leo had his things packed up and moved into Takumi’s apartment and Xander had made Elise move in with Camilla.

“Of course I would Leo. There is no way I wouldn't be there for you. I'm so glad that you found Takumi. You deserve nothing but happiness.”

They finished their coffee with light conversation. When they got up to pay their bills and leave, Xander picked up the lilies and handed them over to Leo. “Seriously though, I hope neither of you plan on wearing white.”

Leo punched Xander in the chest. “You'll have to take that up with Oboro.” Leo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> White Lilies represent purity while yellow ones represent passion.


End file.
